


Left Alone

by Tommyboy



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon has left for Europe, leaving Illya in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Alone

All it took was a note. A note that was left to cause such a reaction.

Laying back on the bed, Illya held the hand written letter in his hand and reread it again. 

It was from Napoleon, left in his current reading book. Napoleon had left that morning for Europe for a week of visiting the London and Paris offices for reviews. Napoleon told him that it would be a good week for him to work in the lab. Not like he could go in the field anyway, he was still recovering from his last field assignment.

Napoleon loved him. Left him him reminders around the apartment that he did. Last night he had spent the night with him in his apartment. They went into work together and then at the end of the day, Illya dropped him off at the airport to catch his flight east.

Having returned home, Illya picked up his book and found the first of most likely many notes placed around his apartment by his partner.

Settling on the bed, Illya couldn't help but bring his hand to himself. This letter described how Napoleon would hold him down and take him into his mouth. Napoleon was one of those who did like giving head.

Closing his eyes, Illya thought about Napoleon being there. His tongue running over his hard member then opening his mouth and bringing his hard flesh into his mouth.

Moving his hand up and down, squeezing himself. He couldn't help but breath in a hitched breath as he felt his desire grow. 

His cock was now leaking it's pre-cum and he flipped his thumb over the head, smearing the liquid around, adding the movement to his up down hand jerking.

It was like Napoleon to do this to him, to fill him with need, to want this. 

The man was insufferable. He could only imagine what other notes would say when he found them. 

His mind drifted again as he brought him up, wanting to find the pinnacle, to feel his body cum, thinking that it was Napoleon doing this to him, his mouth licking and sucking at him as he jerks his hand faster around him.

It doesn't take long to hear his breathing become more labored and soon he grunts as he comes over his hand. Falling back to the bed, he lays there, letting his mind drift a moment before moving to open the drawer to his bedside table for a few tissues to clean himself off.


End file.
